


06:18

by thecrabcycle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, hand kissing, it's sort of domestic, the rest of crazyb appears for a text conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrabcycle/pseuds/thecrabcycle
Summary: Something stirs Kaname, it’s too warm. His apartment is never this warm, and the air is never stagnant. When he tries to turn there’s a weight against his hip, his neck is incredibly, and uncomfortably warm.
Relationships: HiMERU/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	06:18

**Author's Note:**

> oh god double face please please please himeru crumbs fucking anything man i can't do this without him.

Something stirs Kaname, it’s too warm. His apartment is never this warm, and the air is never stagnant. When he tries to turn there’s a weight against his hip, his neck is incredibly, and uncomfortably warm. He tries not to feel too disoriented, the bed next to Tatsumi’s is empty, but it doesn't help the feeling of being in a dorm instead of his apartment. 

He sits up, letting Tatsumi’s arm fall. He’ll be fine, he recognizes he's wearing Crazy:B’s unit turtleneck, it's been wrinkled to hell and back, for better or worse. An unfortunate fate, actually, it’s rather comfortable. Yet remains the source of his discomfort at the moment, he can tolerate that, Kaname supposes. He smells like, well, Tatsumi. A wafting scent of something unfamiliar, but Kaname can only guess that it's from Tatsumi’s absent roommate. 

He scours the bed for his phone, Kaname remembers coming in from the live and promptly passing out, much to Tatsumi’s disdain. Kaname just doesn't favor ‘Hannibal’, or ‘Dark Desire’. What is so difficult to understand about that? Nothing against Tatsumi, or their confusing relationship, but lives don't make him _excited_ , they make him tired. They make Kaname want to take a nap the second they've arrived back at the dorm, Tatsumi’s strange tastes in media will have to wait.

Discovering his phone under Tatsumi’s unconscious body, he shoves at the other man. Tatsumi groans in response, but rolls over regardless. Kaname’s phone is almost dead, a detrimental twenty-six percent in the top corner. He swipes through WholeHands, checking messages and emails, one from the hospital and from the vice president. One or two from the producer herself, the remaining messages from the Crazy:B group.

—

`Crazy:Bees - CosmicP, 23:24`

**Niki Shiina - CosPro**  
did u all get back home okay ;_;

 **Kohaku Oukawa - CosPro**  
yea niki han are you guys home?

 **Rinne Amagi - CosPro**  
I know Meru got Home okay. >;]c Saw him go to the dorms with his BOYFRIEND 

**Kohaku Oukawa - Cospro**  
k then, at least you're okay. 

**Kohaku Oukawa - Cospro**  
night. _@Rinne Amagi @Niki Shiina @HiMERU_

 **Rinne Amagi - CosPro**  
>:\ Damn at least one of us is having a good night _@HiMERU_ haha 

**Niki Shiina - Cospro**  
;_; goodnight kohaku chan u did good today. i know i don't have to see any of you :[ (kohaku&hime) until next week but please don't forget we have practice on Monday. rinne u forgot last time too ;O;

 **Niki Shiina - Cospro**  
our funds r being wasted when u don't show up. plz. bye bye •3•

 **Niki Shiina - Cospro**  
rinne kun i can hear you from my room get your ass in bed 

**Rinne Amagi - CosPro**  
yes honey 

—

Kaname smiles at the messages, he enjoys his unit’s company, just a little. Maybe not Rinne’s, he’s only tolerable some days. Yesterday was not one of those days, he supposes, cringing at the memory of being called at so late into the night. 

—

`Crazy:Bees - CosmicP, 06:18`

**HiMERU - CosPro**  
_@Rinne Amagi_ Himeru had a very nice night, he slept well. It would’ve been nicer if he didn't have to hear you shout at him from the outside of the dorms. 

—

He’s disturbed from sending another message by Tatsumi’s longing for warmth, silently wrapping himself around Kaname, pulling him into his lap. He noses at Kaname’s neck, thoroughly displeased at the turtleneck’s presence. Tatsumi opts to simply smell Kaname’s hair, in a definitely not-weird-and-doesn't-make-him-want-to-suffocate-just-a-little kind of way. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Tatsumi murmurs, attempting to grab at Kaname’s hands. To hold, or to kiss, Kaname will have to find out. 

“I—” He starts. He’s always confused at this part, he can't calculate what Tatsumi needs to hear, he knows what he _wants_ , what everyone wants to hear from him, but it’s something Kaname can’t bring himself to do just yet. “—Himeru slept fine, Tatsumi.”

Tatsumi deflates, surely attempting to shatter his boundaries, but it’s not a discussion for the early morning, or something within the near future. He will compromise, albeit unwillingly. He’s always had the patience of a saint, he’ll wait for Kaname to lower himself more with each passing day. Patiently.

The hand reaching for Kaname’s loses its vigor, he gives in to Tatsumi, allowing Tatsumi to hold him like glass statuette Tatsumi sees him as. Tatsumi kisses gently against the bends of Kaname’s fingers. 

“Himeru didn’t mean to wake you up so early.” Kaname recalls pushing at Tatsumi to retrieve his phone, so maybe he did subconsciously. “Apologies.” 

“Mmm, is he?” A gentle kiss on his fingernails. “For some reason I’m not convinced.” Another kiss. “I think I need convincing.”

Tatsumi always needs convincing, it seems. He smiles like a cat who’s caught the canary as Kaname relents and turns around. Their legs intertwine and wrinkle Tatsumi’s sheets, and Kaname can't tell who leans in first, but they're kissing, that’s what matters in the end. 

Tatsumi acts delicately with Kaname, it's infuriating, yet what else could Kaname expect? Tatsumi made sure Kaname decided the pace of their relationship. When they could sleep in the same bed, when spooning could occur (but only if Tatsumi could be the big spoon), if kissing could include tongue, if they could hold hands when they walk home from school, if holding hands while walking home from school could be around other people. It scratches and chips at Kaname. He wants Tatsumi to have a say in this as well, it only makes Kaname want to swallow his pride and force Tatsumi to choose _for_ them.

Their awaited kiss is soft, Tatsumi cradles the side of his face, rubbing his fingers against Kaname’s cheek. He smiles into it, like he's content to be like this with Kaname. 

Kaname can’t tell if the lie—if any—is there. 

Tatsumi smiles, a small laugh as they separate, intertwining their hands together. Tatsumi is warm, yet craves other’s body heat, it’s charming. Kaname likes charming things, he likes excited young idols, he quite enjoys the worn idol in front of him, who wears some of his few reasons to be on his shoulders. The rest lie with his brother, but even Kaname can't deny Tatsumi holds some part of himself up. Even if he can't identify what that part is yet. 

Emergency lights might flash in Kaname’s head, about Tatsumi, about what's between them, what it means. But he finds he’s more willing to accept all these things as himself. HiMERU might not be ready to accept them just yet, but if Tatsumi’s head coming to rest on his shoulder in silent comfort is worth anything, Tatsumi accepts what's between them as well.

Maybe even more than Kaname himself. But that sounds like another difficult conversation, it seems they're destined to have a lot of those. Maybe they'll come with time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry both my tatsuhime fics have hand scenes it's my city now. bye maybe i'll edit more in the morning post double face


End file.
